We'll Be Fine
by jezzybellejones
Summary: What if story inspired by the title of True Blood's upcoming episode "Don't You Feel Me?". One- Shot. Briefly smutty, but nothing disturbing.


*A/N* **After I took notice that this week's episode of True Blood is entitled "Don't You Feel Me?" this scenario immediately popped in my head and this story had to be written. If it really happens, I might die. If it doesn't, I might die. This is a smidge smutty, so there's your warning. As always, I own nothing and never will. Read and review. **

As she looked on with amusement as Eric slaughtered each and every person behind the glass wall that had ordered them to fight to the death, Pam had more mixed emotions than she had ever felt before. Her relationship with Eric as of late had been rocky at best; her heart was shattered when he had angrily sent her away after she had deliberately disobeyed him to snap him out of whatever fucktarded haze he was under outside of Moon Goddess and almost killed Sookie in the process. She had briefly considered meandering out onto Fangtasia's parking lot at sunrise after he had released her because the agony of no longer feeling him was almost to much to bear. He'd been incredibly short and inconsiderate with her since they had escaped from the confines of the Authority. She had never been more infuriated with him than when she found out that he had turned the Governor's daughter. He had only released her mere days ago; to Pam, it was the equivalent of him going through a mid-death crisis and remarrying some pretty young thing (not that Willa was THAT pretty anyway) right after they had divorced. How could he do that to her? HOW COULD HE DO THAT? He would probably never verbalize it, but she knew that she had hurt him as well in her rash decision to turn Tara.

But after they were pitted against one another in this God forsaken vampire concentration camp, they had simply exchanged a look and immediately an unspoken plan was formulated. They feigned an argument (that truthfully had some reality to it) and sped past each other as she had hurled her stake towards the sadistic bastards behind the glass wall that had forced them into the situation. Eric descimated them all while she looked down at her fingers with a grin spreading across her face. When they got the fuck out of here, she needed a manicure.

Pam was snapped out of her reverie by the feel of Eric lacing his fingers through his and dragging her towards the exit. She let out an audibile gasp at their simple skin to skin contact; it seemed like an eternity since they had touched each other. Even after over 100 years today, the feel of his flesh on hers was enough to give her goosebumps.

Still they said nothing as Eric quickly lead them away to safety. When they finally found a secluded corner of the compound, Eric immediately brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it tenderly.

"Are you okay, Pamela?" He asked softly.

Pam gulped as she raised her hand to rest on top of his.

"I- I'm fine, Eric." She stammered out.

Eric's eyes took on a sullen expression and he swallowed before placing his other hand to the opposite side of her face.

"I don't think you are, Pam, and it's my fault." Eric said with grief plaguing his voice.

"Eric... " Pam began before Eric interrupted her.

"It is my fault, Pamela. I've treated you terribly for God knows how long now, and still you've stood by my side and defended me even though I didn't deserve it. Sorry doesn't begin to cover it, but I promise you, from this moment on, I'm going to do everything I can to try and make it up to you. You're the most important person in the world to me, and you always will be. I love you, Pamela." He admitted, and Pam thought she caught a glimpse of a rare bloody tear forming in his eye.

Pam looked away; he had just said all that she had longed to hear as of late, but the pain from what he had done still lingered in her heart. For a few moments, she said nothing. Finally, she mustered the courage to look him in the eye again and ask him what she really wanted to know.

"Why did you turn her, Eric? Did you really feel the need to replace me so quickly after you released me? Was I never good enough?" She spat out, more harshly than she had intended.

Eric glanced at the floor; Pam had the right to be angry over his turning Willa. It was a rash decision, and he realized now that what he thought to be a good idea had been his worst ever.

"I thought I could use her into baiting Governor Burell into lifting some of the restrictions on us, Pamela. I thought I was using her to protect you, but all it did was get us both locked away here. If I had it all to do over again, I wouldn't."

Pam bit her lip. She really had nothing to reply to his reasoning; he had done it for her after all, but that didn't mean that it wasn't hurtful. After another awkward silence she finally responded.

"I thought you did it out of spite because I turned Tara." She said softly.

A puzzled look spread across Eric's face. "Why DID you turn Tara?" He asked.

Pam looked away again. "Sookie promised to fix what was broken between us if I'd do it."

"So you turned her for me?" Eric inquired.

"Yes.."

Eric let out a long and unneccessary breath. He then pulled Pam into an awkward embrace.

"I'm sorry you were put into that situation, Pamela. If I hadn't acted like such an asshole outside of Moon Goddess, none of this would have ever happened."

After initially resisting, Pam finally wrapped her arms around his back and lifted her hands to touch the hair at the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Eric." She said. "I made a bad decision too."

Eric ran his hands down her back, feeing every curve of her spine and let them come to a rest just above her backside.

"Can you ever really forgive me, Pam? I sure as fuck don't deserve it."

She smiled for the first time since they'd reunited. "Of course I can, Eric. Don't I always?"

"Yeah, after a shopping spree or two with my money, all is usually well." He replied with a grin.

"Speaking of shopping sprees," Pam began, " Let's get the fuck out of here and head to Macy's."

Eric rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love to go buy your insubordinate ass anything your heart desires right now, I don't THINK we'll be able to just walk out of this hellhole."

Pam frowned. "Fuck. Well what should we do then."

Eric once again stroked her face lovingly. "The first thing we're going to do is exchange blood once again, so we can feel each other in case we get separated again. I'm glad we worked out a plan to get out of that little Gladiator reinactment years ago, but next time, we may have to wing it."

Pam felt fire rise up in her belly. Exchanging blood meant that she could feel him again, and she had missed their bond more than she had missed anything ever in her life (or death for that matter). Immediately she offered her neck to Eric. "Take as much as you want."

Eric gave her his trademark Northman shit eating grin and gently bit into her delicate flesh, letting the sweet ambrosia of her blood fill his mouth. He groaned loudly, and Pam moaned. She had forgotten just how good it felt for him to feed from her. She thought she would burst from the pleasure.

When he had his fill, he pulled away from her and bit into his wrist, and immediately brought it to her lips. Pam gulped mouth fulls of his spicy essence and moaned again. He would always taste divinely to her.

The feel of him buzzing inside her again nearly pushed her over the edge. Crimson tears streamed down her face, and Eric brushed them away with his thumb and licked the residue off of his thumb. Gently he raised her chin upwards and softly brought his lips to meet hers. He had always kissed Pamela different than any other woman; she deserved his tenderness, and he was going to see that she got it.

As their lips melded together, Pam felt the excitement in her growing and she let her hands roam across his hard chest. Reunion love making was more than she could have ever hoped for, and even the prospects of it in her mind left her quivering inside.

She obediently let him undress her, quaking with excitement as the warmth of his hands touched more and more of her exposed flesh. He quickly laid her down to the cold floor and got rid of his own clothing. There was really no need for foreplay; they'd have plenty of time for that in the future; now he just needed his Pamela.

Gently he entered her and began slowly thrusting. They hadn't been joined together intimately in quite awhile and he knew that neither of them would last long.

No woman had ever satisfied him quite the way that Pam did, and immediately she began bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. After a few moments of moving together he gently bit into her neck again and that sent them both over the edge. After he had spilled his seed deep inside her, he collapsed atop Pam and placed gentle kisses along her jawline and neck. Tears were once again streaming down her cheeks.

Placing a chaste kiss to her lips, he once again stroked her face.

"Why are you crying min prinsessa?" He asked.

Pam ran her fingers through his hair and sobbed out. "I've just missed you, Eric; I've missed us... together."

Taking her hand in his, Eric gently brushed his lips across her knuckes.

"You never have to miss me again, my queen. I promise."

Sated with his words, Pam lay back with a grin on her face. If Eric made a promise, he would keep it. He'd get them out of here soon, and then they could start over anew.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She answered. "And... that trip to Macy's."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course you will, my perfect fucking brat. I'd expect nothing less."

They were going to be fine.


End file.
